


The Princess and the Knight

by three_mugs_of_tea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, SOME CHARACTERS ARE FEMALE, characters and ships will be added as they show up, knight!Mingyu, many kpop cameos, princess!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_mugs_of_tea/pseuds/three_mugs_of_tea
Summary: Princess Jihoon has been poisoned, and she must find the antidote before it's too late. To do so, she must travel through three kingdoms and enter into a mysterious place called the Center of Three. Along the way, she meets an oversized knight, a loud squire, a talking horse, and many other interesting characters. A fantasy jigyu au because I just wanted tiny badass pink princess Hoonie with clumsy knight Mingyu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've teased this story before, but here it is, finally. It's not complete, but we'll get there.

Jihoon curtsies deeply. Her handmaiden curtsies even more deeply behind her.

“Your Majesties,” she intones stiffly. “I wish you a happy midsummer. May your health stay strong and may the kingdom thrive.”

“Rise,” the king commands. “And the same to you and yours, sister. May you thrive and grow with each midsummer.”

Jihoon swears she can see her brother smirking at the word “grow.” She scowls internally. Yoongi knows how much her height bothers her. He’s going to hear about that when the festivities are over and the family is having their private meal in the morning. For now, she has to play the role of the dutiful princess. So she rises, and her handmaiden does the same.

“Enjoy the feast,” Yoongi finishes with a contained smile. “We shall see you soon.”

Jihoon inclines her head once more before backing away respectfully and turning around to find her table. They sit down to wait for the rest of the courtiers to finish greeting the king and his consort.

“I hate formalities,” she grumbles under her breath. “Otherwise I would have kicked Yoongi right then and there.”

Her handmaiden smiles placidly. “That would be very frowned upon, Your Highness.”

“I know, Ming. I know.”

Ming continues to smile serenely.

“Your Highness.”

Jihoon turns to see the court mage, Soonyoung; his sister, Chan; and his husband, Seokmin. They all bow or curtsy. She smiles. She’s glad that Seokjin put her together with people she likes. She makes a mental note to thank her brother-in-law later.

“Good to see you, cousin,” she replies formally. “Please be seated. May you thrive in the upcoming year.”

“May you thrive,” Soonyoung replies. His party of three sits down, and he murmurs something under his breath.

“There,” he says after a moment. “Now our table is cloaked and we can speak freely. Did Yoongi make a height comment again this year? I saw his face when he greeted you. I bet he’s been itching to do it all year.”

Jihoon tries not to scowl because they can still be seen by the others.

“Yes,” she hisses.

Soonyoung and Seokmin laugh and Chan shakes her head with a quiet chuckle. Jihoon feels slightly betrayed.

“His Majesty only says that because he knows you’ll get mad,” Ming replies evenly.

This time Jihoon does scowl.

“Attention!”

Jihoon turns to the head of the hall, where her brother and his husband are both raising a glass of wine. She quickly does the same, as does everyone else at her table.

“To the health and wealth of the kingdom!” Yoongi toasts.

“To the health and wealth of the kingdom!”

“Now, let the feast begin!”

Cheers erupt, and soon, everyone is chattering and eating.

“How are dance lessons going, Lady Chan?” Ming asks conversationally.

“Oh, wonderful, Ming! Thank you for suggesting Master Taemin. He’s very skilled.”

Ming smiles. “I am glad that you like him.”

“How many times do we need to ask you to speak informally with us, Ming?” Soonyoung chides. “You’re a part of the family. Don’t be so stiff with us.”

Ming simply smiles. Jihoon rolls her eyes.

“Once she starts speaking informally, you’ll wish that she never had,” Jihoon replies.

Ming laughs quietly.

“Oh, speaking of…Ming, would you mind explaining to me how the half-turn works? I got a bit lost during the lesson.”

“Of course.”

Ming and Chan separate into their own conversation with Seokmin listening in eagerly. Jihoon eats her food quietly, and Soonyoung does the same.

“How is the hair?” Soonyoung asks after a moment. “Any progression?”

Jihoon frowns and tugs at the long, blonde hair currently hiding her pink locks. “It’s getting darker. Have you figured out anything yet?”

Soonyoung shakes his head. “I have an idea, but we’ll have to speak to Yoongi about it. And I’m afraid neither one of you is going to like it. But it might be necessary.”

Jihoon frowns even more deeply. “Can’t you tell me now?”

Soonyoung furrows his brows. “I don’t see why not. We’ll just have to tell Yoongi later. I might as well give you some time to think about it.”

“Just get on with it.”

Soonyoung clears his throat. “Well, the most likely case is that you have been poisoned by a bleeding azalea. I have no idea how or when, but there is no antidote in the Sun Kingdom.”

Jihoon narrows her eyes. “So I’m going to die?”

Soonyoung looks scandalized. “Of course not! Just because the antidote isn’t here doesn’t mean that there isn’t one at all. But the problem is that only you can get it. If someone else gets it for you, it won’t work.”

Soonyoung pauses to take a sip of wine.

“Well, where is it?”

“Do you remember the Center of the Three?”

Jihoon nods. “That’s where the Orbs are.”

After the final war between the three kingdoms, the Sun, Moon, and the Star Kingdoms agreed to be bound through magic. So the mages of the Sun, the knights of the Moon, and the soldiers of the Star came together in the place where the three kingdoms touched to create a hidden place symbolic of the three kingdoms’ sisterhood. The Orbs and the Keepers were then created and established as a symbol of the peace. Jihoon knew all of this and more. She just didn’t know why Soonyoung was asking about it.

Soonyoung smiles grimly. “That’s where the antidote is. The antidote is the leaf of the carambola tree, which grows only there. You’ll have to speak to the Keepers, but they should be willing to let you in and to take some of the leaves. Once you have the leaves, you need grind them into a powder, add the water from the river flowing through the Center to the powder, and drink the stuff. But…There is a catch.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow wordlessly. She does not have time for her cousin’s theatrics.

Soonyoung sighs.

“You don’t have a lot of time left. You need to be on your way as soon as possible.”

“So why haven’t we told Yoongi yet?”

Soonyoung grimaces. “He’s not going to be happy about the fact that you have to get the antidote yourself…”

 

 

“Absolutely not,” Yoongi mutters with a frown. “We can’t send her alone with just Ming.”

Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Ming had rushed to request a private audience with the king once the royal feast had ended. The king was more than happy to see his sister and his favorite cousin, and they had all gone quickly to his private study.

Jihoon frowns. “We don’t even know who poisoned me. We can’t keep my pink hair a secret forever, and we’re running out of time before I really get sick. The only way we can fool the poisoners is by having me sneak out with Ming and only Ming. You have your network of spies. You’re not called the ‘Eclipse King’ for nothing. Spread the rumor that I’m engaging in rigorous studies in the countryside. By the time I get back, I’ll be normal again, and everything will be fine.”

“Yoongi, she’s right,” Seokjin murmurs quietly. “It’s too risky to send a large party. No one knows about Jihoon’s poisoning, and we don’t want the enemy to know that they’ve succeeded. If Jihoon and Ming go now, they’ll be back before the enemy knows what’s happened. It’s the best way to make sure that Jihoon has a safe journey.”

“We’re also running out of time,” Soonyoung adds. “I know you don’t like it, but we need to have her get the antidote within three months. It will take at least one month for her to reach the Center of Three. And that is assuming that she doesn’t run into any obstacles along the way. For all we know, the enemy is already waiting. If we send a large party, we might as well send out a proclamation saying that the princess is poisoned and seeking the antidote.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Yoongi hisses. “We should at least send one guard.”

Jihoon rolls her eyes. “Right, because two young women traveling with a heavily armed, serious-looking man isn’t a red flag. Have you forgotten that Ming has both magical and martial skills? She is a guard.”

The king looks slightly ashamed.

“I didn’t mean to degrade your abilities,” he apologizes to Ming. “I know you are skilled, and I know you are more than capable of protecting my sister. But as her brother, I can’t help but to worry.”

Seokjin smiles warmly at the handmaiden. “We trust you with our lives, Ming.”

Ming inclines her head. “I am honored. Do not worry. I swear on my mother’s grave that I will bring Princess Jihoon back to you safely.”

Yoongi sighs deeply. “I hate to admit it, but you’re all right. We have few options. We don’t even know who the enemy is. Not even my spies have found out who bears you ill will, and I should have been able to find out by now. I don’t know if it’s someone from another kingdom either. For all I know, part of my intelligence network has been compromised.”

“She will have to travel through all three kingdoms to get the center,” Soonyoung adds grimly. “Only one who has the soil of all three lands can enter.”

Yoongi buries his face in his hands. It’s at times like these that Jihoon remembers that her brother is only twenty-eight-years-old. He has been king for nearly ten years, but he is still a young man.

“I’ll be careful,” she says softly, placing a gentle hand on her brother’s shoulder. “But you have to let me do this. It’s our only chance of healing me. If I don’t go, I’ll die anyways. There may be a chance that I’ll die on the road, but at least I have a chance of coming home and staying alive this way.”

Yoongi sighs deeply. “We’ll help you make preparations to leave tonight. It’s best to leave now, while everyone is still drunk from the celebrations.”

“I’ll prepare the foods,” Seokjin offers immediately.

Yoongi nods wordlessly. His husband presses his lips to the king’s cheek briefly before rushing to the kitchens.

“You’ll need a horse,” Yoongi says after a while. “Two young women traveling on one horse won’t seem too strange. If you both have horses, that may raise too much suspicion, and you may become a target for thieves. You’ll also need a cover story and a name.”

“Jihoon is a common name,” Jihoon answers. “I don’t think my name will raise too much suspicion. Most people don’t even know I’m named Jihoon. My hair, though…”

“It’s probably better to let the pink show,” Soonyoung replies. “If you keep the wig, you’ll be too recognizable. You’ve already cut your hair, right?”

Jihoon nods with a frown. “I had to cut it shorter so that the wig would go over it more easily.”

Soonyoung sighs. “Well, that’s good, at least. You’ll be less recognizable that way. Not enough people have seen your face to know that you’re the princess of the sun kingdom, especially not in the other kingdoms. So once you leave our kingdom, you should be safe to show your face. Within our kingdom, it might be better to wear a veil.”

Jihoon nods.

Yoongi raises his head.

“Well, let’s get everything ready and finish our plans. We don’t have much time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify roles:  
> King - Yoongi  
> Consort (aka King's husband) - Seokjin  
> Princess - Jihoon  
> Cousins - Soonyoung, Seokmin, Chan  
> Handmaiden (aka lady-in-waiting) - Minghao
> 
> Hope that was clear!
> 
> Mingyu will appear in good time, I promise. He'll be here before you know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter because I didn't want to post a short filler chapter and a short chapter where a lot happens.

The last time Jihoon had left the capital city, she was ten. Her mother had decided to go on a progress of the kingdom, and she had taken Jihoon and Yoongi with her, leaving her consort in charge. Jihoon vaguely remembers her mother pointing out landmarks and speaking to the assorted nobles and mages around the kingdom. Those memories were good, and she had been hoping to leave the city again sometime.

Leaving now, however, Jihoon feels a slight chill. As the walls of the city shrink behind her, she is reminded that she might never come back here. The thought makes her feel even colder.

“Jihoon?”

Ming turns slightly on their horse so that she can catch a glimpse of Jihoon. Jihoon shakes her head.

“We need to keep going. The next town is going to be a while, and I’d like to make it there by nightfall tomorrow.”

Ming nods. “You should rest first, Jihoon. I’ll keep us going. I’ll wake you when I feel sleepy.”

Jihoon sighs. “I’m not tired at all. I’ll keep us going.”

Ming makes a sound of protest, but Jihoon cuts her off.

“I’m sitting behind you anyways. Take a nap.”

“Wake me when you’re tired.”

“I will.”

Jihoon grasps the reins tighter. The night air is brisk and the road is quiet. Jihoon can only hear Ming’s quiet breathing, the huffs of their horse, and the sound of hooves plodding against moist earth. The moon is bright and the sparse road is bright enough without a lantern. 

Jihoon doesn’t want to be alone with her thoughts right now. Her thoughts float to home, her music, and her family. She wonders if Yoongi is sleeping. Yoongi has never slept well, and she can’t imagine that her hurried departure has done his insomnia any favors. Seokjin might be singing quietly to sooth Yoongi’s nerves. But Jihoon knows that Seokjin is just as worried.

She wonders if Soonyoung has told Seokmin. They had all agreed to keep Jihoon’s real destination and location between the adults of the family. Chan would be kept in the dark, for her own safety. She was still young, and she didn’t need to worry about these things.

Jihoon tries to focus on the road as they continue their ride into the night. She hopes she will be back here. Someday.

 

The next week traveling through the edges of the Sun Kingdom go smoothly. Jihoon gets some strange looks for her oddly colored hair, but no one questions her about it, either due to her fearsome glare or Ming’s disturbingly calm smile. They simply stock and restock necessary supplies and sleep at their stops. Before too long, they find themselves a day away from the border.

The two of them are set up in a quiet inn in a close border village, Ming combs out her long brown hair as Jihoon stares at the pouch of dirt in her hands. The innkeeper here was a short, suspicious man who had several large dogs. He assured them that absolutely no thieves would ever get past the walls on his watch. Ming’s lips had twitched with a snarky comment, but JIhoon pulled the young woman away before she could say anything that would get them kicked out of the place.

“We’ll be entering the Moon Kingdom tomorrow,” Jihoon says after a moment of quiet contemplation.

Ming nods wordlessly.

“It should take us two weeks to get through.”

“We should be fine,” Ming soothes.She has finished combing her hair, and has moved on to tidying her few belongings. She finds Jihoon’s nightthings and drapes them on top of the princess’s head. Jihoon frowns.She bats away the clothing. Ming sighs, and lays them out on the bed instead.

“It’s a good thing that getting through the Star Kingdom takes the least time,” Jihoon comments after a moment. “I’m not sure I want to stay there any longer than necessary.”

Ming sighs a little louder than necessary. 

“Go to bed, JIhoon. You’re worrying too much. We’ll take it as it comes.”

JIhoon rolled her eyes. 

“Fine.”

Ming smiled sweetly. “Good. Because you’re terrible to wake up in the mornings, and I refuse to spend half an hour tomorrow trying to drag you out of your blankets.”

Jihoon rolled her eyes again.

“I’m not that difficult to wake up.”

“Really? Because I can remember the time I had to yell fire into your ear three times before you rose. The queen almost had both of our heads for that.”

At the mention of her late mother, Jihoon pauses. 

“What do you think Mother would have thought of all of this?” She asks after a moment.

Ming smiles fondly at the mention of the former queen.

“She’d probably think we’re all crazy.”

Jihoon snorts. “That’s Mother for you.”

“But she would also probably tell us to keep going.”

“That’s Mother.”

Once again, Ming drops the night clothes over Jihoon’s face. When Jihoon scowls at her, she only smiles cheekily.

“And she would have told you to get to bed. So go to bed.”

Jihoon rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time.

 

When they rise the next morning, the sun is barely up. But they both feel the sense of urgency.

Ming gathers their possessions into their packs and hands Jihoon's pack to her.

“We’d better keep these on us today,” she remarks. “I have an ominous feeling. Better safe than sorry.”

Jihoon didn't question Ming. When Ming had a gut feeling, it was always better to listen to her. 

The two young women leave the small village as the sun rises and pass through the border just as the sun reaches its zenith. They stop briefly to drink water and to let the horse drink water, but they then continue on their way. 

After a while, it is clear that the horse is exhausted, so they find a stream to stop by and rest. Just as the two are readying to mount again, a strange boy approaches them.

“Hello,” he greets cheerfully. “Would you happen to know where Applegate is?”

Ming and Jihoon share a look. They do not know. But to expose their identity as foreigners right now is not the best time. Jihoon thinks quickly before responding.

“We don’t know either,” she replies pleasantly. “New here ourselves. Just left Wereton.”

The strange boy edges up to them. 

“Nice horse you got there.”

“Jihoon,” Ming whispers.

While they were speaking to the boy, two others had appeared. Jihoon tenses up. 

“It’s just a horse.”

The boy quirks an eyebrow. “Well then…”

Jihoon ducks just as one of the other boys reaches out to grab her. Ming’s knives come out of their hiding spot and flash into the midday sun.

“Whoa, miss!” One of the boys shouts. “Easy there!”

“You’d better leave us alone,” Ming hisses. “Because I am not going to stay this friendly for much longer.”

And the boys run.

Just as Jihoon and Ming are about to breathe a sigh of relief, JIhoon notices something crucial. 

“Where’s our horse?”

Ming looks around them.

“They’re all gone now,” she says. “With our horse. We’re safe. I guess they were just after our horse. It’s good that we packed light.”

Ming suddenly frowns, and Jihoon wonders if someone is coming at them from the front. She starts to turn her head around as Ming yells, “Watch out!”

Jihoon sees Ming rushing towards her, but it’s too late. She finds herself knocked onto the ground and slightly dazed. It feels as if a very large tree had rammed into her.

“Jihoon!”

From her place on the ground, Jihoon can see a ridiculously tall, half-armored man with gray-ish hair standing above her with concern, a black horse with a white spot on its forehead, a less remarkable brown horse, and another young man with curly brunette hair. She quickly realizes that the tall man must be a knight. The young man at his side was most likely to be either his squire or his servant. Based on the color of his armor and the fact that they are currently in the Moon Kingdom, it is safe to assume that the young man is a knight of the Moon Kingdom.

“That’s the princess of the Sun Kingdom you just knocked over! You’re going to be in so much trouble, sir.”

“I’m-I’m sorry! Your Highness! I didn’t mean!”

Ming arrives at her side and picks her up with very little effort. The knight looks ashamed, and he continues to apologize profusely while bowing over and over again. The young brunette at his side rolls his eyes, but bows to Jihoon as well.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon demands, very annoyed. “Would you mind watching where you’re going? Also, straighten up. I hate bowing.”

The knight and the young man straighten immediately.

“So what are you doing?” Jihoon asks again.

“Uh…”

The knight seems to be very confused, and he stares at Jihoon. Jihoon squirms a little bit, but wills herself to look at the tall knight straight in the eye with a menacing glare.

“Okay dummy, stop staring at the pretty princess, and tell her what we’re doing.”

Jihoon blinks. Ming tilts her head next to her.

“Did your horse just…talk?” Jihoon asks incredulously.

“The horse has a name,” the horse replies. “And I preferred to be called ‘Wonwoo’ and not ‘horse.’”

The knight relaxes and grins widely. “Don’t mind Wonwoo. He’s just bitter because a mage had an accident and gave him the ability to speak. He’s very nice once you get to know him. Aren’t you?”

Wonwoo and Jihoon snort at the exact same time.

The young man with brunette hair lets out a barely concealed scoff, and even Ming smiles a little behind her hand. The knight looks confused as his gaze passes between his horse and Jihoon.

“I can’t believe you’re my knight-master,” the brunette moans. “I’m never going to be knighted. I’m just going to be enslaved to you as a squire forever. I should have taken Hyejin’s offer instead.”

The knight is about to retort, but Wonwoo butts him in the shoulder.

“Right,” he says with a sigh. “I am Sir Mingyu of the Moon Kingdom. We are wandering the countryside help to my squire – Seungkwan here – receive proper training so that he can eventually become knighted. We were on the pursuit of some petty robbers, but then we ran into you…Your Highness.”

Jihoon rolls her eyes. “Don’t call me that.”

Mingyu frowns. “But you’re royalty.”

Ming is still smiling behind her hand as Jihoon sighs loudly.

“Well, I was travelling in disguise until your squire recognized me as the princess of the Sun Kingdom. So if you don’t mind, I would like to travel as simply Jihoon. So drop the formalities. Just call me Jihoon.”

“Uh…All right…Jihoon.”

“So, what is a princess out doing in the middle of nowhere?” Seungkwan asks eagerly.

Mingyu looks aghast at his squire’s rudeness. Jihoon simply shrugs.

“I’m on a bit of a mission,” she replies vaguely. She eyes the squire suspiciously. “How did you know who I am?”

Seungkwan grins proudly. “My father was the ambassador to the Sun Kingdom until last year. I traveled with him a lot when I was younger. And once I see a face, i never forget it.”

Jihoon sighs and rubs her temples.

“Well, anyways, please do me a favor and don’t reveal who I am to anyone.”

Seungkwan salutes to her. “Of course!”

Mingyu eyes Jihoon and Ming worriedly.

“Have you run into any petty robbers?” Mingyu asks. “We had some problems in the fringes of the Moon Kingdom recently.”

Ming’s smile disappears.

“Our horse,” she sighs with a frown. “We’re lucky that that’s the only thing we’ve had stolen from us. But it does make our journey much harder.”

Mingyu tilts his head. “Where are you going?” he asks amicably.

Ming looks to Jihoon for approval. Jihoon hesitates.

Would it be safe to tell this knight they had just met about their plans to go to the Star Kingdom? He could be an agent of their enemy. Jihoon eyes the knight more closely.

He seems to be young, perhaps around Jihoon’s age. His squire is aware of her identity. If she lets them go now, they could potentially alert others of her presence. If they stay with her though while she’s still in the Moon Kingdom though…

“We’re going to the Star Kingdom,” she says after a moment. “In fact, we could use the services of a knight.”

Mingyu perks up visibly. It’s somewhat endearing. Jihoon allows herself to think that for a moment before focusing back on the task at hand.

“Anything for a lady!” Mingyu declares. “This is excellent training for Seungkwan. And besides, it’s in our knightly code to help whoever is in need. What do you need, your-Jihoon. What do you need, Jihoon?”

“We need a horse and supplies,” Jihoon answers. “We have gold, and I can repay you. But it would be suspicious if Ming or I were to purchase these items.”

“Not a problem,” Mingyu replies. “And…”

“And?”

“Well, may we come along?” he asks eagerly. “You need protection, right? What if you run into robbers again?”

Ming smiles placidly, and Jihoon smirks.

“You haven’t seen Ming’s knife skills,” Jihoon answers casually.

“But…I know this kingdom and the land! I know the way to the Star Kingdom. I can get us there in a week!”

This piques Jihoon’s interest.

“I thought the shortest route would be at least two.”

Mingyu grins like a child with a sweet. “Right, that’s the mapped course. But I know an un-mapped route that will take us less time. Besides, you don’t want to recognized, right? You’ll have a bigger chance of being recognized so you go through the bigger towns and the cities. With the route I’m going, we’ll be going through more of the wilderness, so there’s less of a chance that you’ll be found by people you don’t want to be found by.”

“And what if you decide to leave me in the woods to die?”

Mingyu frowns. “I would never do that! To abandon anyone I have sworn to protect is a crime! And also, if I may request a small favor in return…”

Jihoon stares at Mingyu, trying to ascertain what he might want. Gold? Lands? A title?

“My squire…Seungkwan got stuck with me, and I’m not really a worthy knight-master. He needs some recommendation from someone who we have helped in order to gain his knighthood…If you could maybe…Suggest him to our king? Since you’re royalty and all. Otherwise, we have no one in the nobility to sponsor him for knighthood. And I promise, Seungkwan’s a really good squire! He’s a much better swordsman than I am, and he’s very kind!”

“I’m here, you know!” Seungkwan hollers. “And for the record, you’re a good knight!”

Jihoon relaxes. She will still be wary of this over-sized Moon knight, but she can tell that he genuinely wants to help and bears her no ill will.

“I will recommend him to Moon King,” she declares. “And in return, you’ll help us gain safe and swift passage to the Star Kingdom. And you will not reveal who we are, and you will not ask me what my mission is. Is that understood?”

Mingy nods eagerly. “You won’t regret it,” he replies. “I promise to protect you in your journey and to deliver you swiftly and safely to the Star Kingdom. And I promise not to reveal your identity or to ask what your mission is.”

Jihoon cracks a small smile. “Well, let us be off then. I don’t have a lot of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is a talking horse. Sue me.


End file.
